WE GOT MARRIED
by WonKyuGS
Summary: Apa selama ini kau menganggap Yesung itu orang baik? Mungkin kau tertipu dengan fact didunia maya. / Jadi, ini kau yang sebenarnya? / Iya, inilah aku. Kau lupa siapa yang telah membawamu kedalam permainan ini? / Akankah semuanya berakhir dan dendam itu terbalaskan tanpa menyakiti siapapun?/ WonKyu, YeKyu / GS only for Kyuhyun, Romance, OOC, Au / Chaptered.


_**Author : Winda.**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Yesung.**_

_**Gender Switch, Romance, Au.**_

_**Cerita ini hanya fiksi, bila ada kesamaan tokoh, alur, latar hanya unsur ketidaksengajaan.**_

_**DON'T BASH ANYTHING HERE!**_

_**===== ''We Got Married=====**_

"Apa selama ini kau menganggap Yesung itu orang yang baik? Ah.. mungkin kau tertipu dengan fact-fact di dunia maya? Kau tahu siapa yang membuat fact bodoh seperti itu? Mereka adalah fans! Orang yang menggilaiku yang menulis itu..."

"Neo? Jadi, ini kau yang sesungguhnya?"

"Ne, kau benar inilah aku! Kau lupa siapa yang membawamu kemari dan ikut dalam permainanku! apa kau sekarang takut padaku?''

"Arra, ini memang rencana kita, jadi untuk apa aku takut ! Kau memang pandai berakting. Maka aku akan melawanmu dengan berakting pula.."

" Baiklah.. _Drama baru saja di mulai, bersiaplah melepaskan topeng lawan sebelum lawan melepaskan topengmu"_.__

_**===== ''We Got Married=====**_

Siwon pov

Dimalam Valentine yang indah dan romantis ini, aku harus tetap bekerja. Menjadi seorang _Entertainer_ itu tidak mudah, kapan pun kita harus selalu _Profesional _dalam bekerja, tak peduli apa pun , pekerjaan yaa pekerjaan, terkadang kita harus _mengesampingkan_ kehidupan _pribadi _dan mungkin kita juga harus _egois_, yah demi sebuah ke profesionalan. Dan malam ini aku berada disebuah acara special Valentine bersama Sooyoung, istri _bohonganku_.

"SooWon, menu apa yang akan kalian buat malam ini?" tanya Kang Hong Do, MC acara tersebut.

"Kami akan membuat Gimbap" jawabku

"Wah..sepertinya menarik :D . apa kalian membagi tugas dalam membuatnya?" tanya MC itu lagi.

"Ne, saya bertugas membuat 'Nasidan Sooyoung menggulungnya dengan rumput laut"

''Wah..itu ide bagus. baiklah_'Fighting' _!" ucap Mc itu memberi semangat dan pergi menghampiri pasangan yang lainnya.

Acara ini disiarkan secara Live di MBC, so aku harus berhati-hati dalam tidak mau membuat _baby _ku cemburu.

"Siwon Oppa buat nasinya yang enak, Ne.." ucap Sooyoung dengan senyuman termanisnya. Tapi tetap saja tidak membuatku masih kalah dari aku hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan membuat aktifitasku.__

_**===== ''We Got Married=====**_

Author's Pov

2 jam kemudian

Setelah melewati waktu selama 2 jam, saatnya pasangaan telah menyimpan masakan buatan masing-masing di meja juri. Adam Couple membuat Kimchi, KhunToria Couple membuat Tteok, dan SooWon membuat Gimbap.

''Dewan juri silahkan memberikan penilaiannya.." seru MC. Juri terdiri dari para Ibu Rumah tangga, Koki dan seorang tamu special yang tak lain adalah Hankyung Super Seven.

"Para juri harus jujur ya.." tambah MC itu mengarah pada Hankyung yang tengah dengan lahapnya menyantap semua hidangan. Karena ia tahu Siwon dan Hankyung satu Grup. Berbagai ekspresi nampak mencicipi kini saatnya penilai'an.

_"Kimchi Adam Couple, sangat enak hanya saja sedikit asam" ucap salah satu Juri_

_"Tteok, cukup enak dan terlihat bagus..''_

_'Rasanya sangat pas dan ukurannya juga pas'_

Setelah penilaiaan kini saatnya juri menentukan siapakah yang memenangkan acara hari ekspresi terlihat jelas disini, ada yang senang, tegang dan dag-dig-dug pastinya.

"Baiklah juri telah memutuskan, penilaian tidak hanya dari rasa tapi juga kekompakan, keromantisan dan juri putuskan pemenangnya adalah _'SooWon'_ Chukkae.." ucap MC yang sontak membuat SooWon kaget, dan mendapat sorakan dan tepuk tangan dari para penonton di studio. Kemenangan SooWonl Couple ini membawa mereka memenangkan paket liburan ke Hawai dan juga akan melakukan pemotretan di sana untuk salah satu WGM.

"Ini dia hadiahnya.. Chukkae.." seru Mc itu memberikan buklet bunga dan paket liburan pada SooWon.

"Gamsahamida..." ucap SooWon berbarengan, bunga di ambil Sooyoung dan paket liburan oleh Siwon.

"Siwon, aku ikut ya..." ucap Hankyung berjalan menghampiri Siwon, sambil mengusap perutnya yang terasa kenyang.

"Mwo?dari pada mengajakmu, lebih baik aku ajak _Babyku_ saja.." balas Siwon yang langsung menutup mulutnya oleh punggung tangannya dan nampak salah tingkah.

"Baby?Nugu?Apa Oppa sudah punya Yeoja Chingu?!" tanya Sooyoung.

"Ouh..ehmm.. Maksudku Gabriel. iya lebih baik aku mengajak Gabriel dari pada kau Hyung," ucap Siwon lagi-lagi salah tingkah dan tersenyum paksa pada Hankyung dan Sooyoung.

"Ah..dasar kau Pelit !" cibir Hankyung.

_'Kisseu... kisseu... kisseu... kisseuuuuu...' _tiba-tiba penonton berteriak dan meminta SooWon berciuman, sontak hal ini membuat SooWon salah tingkah dan kebingungan.

''Ah..benar juga.. bagaimana sebagai tanda kemenangan kalian... ayo.. Kisseu..kisseu..kiseu.. " tambah MC membuat suasana semakin memanas. Membuat SooWon semakin tersudut. Wajah keduanya nampak memerah karena malu dan bingung, apa mereka akan melakukannya di depan publik?

Teriakan penonton semakin keras, membuat SooWon semakin tersudut dan akhirnya mau tidak mau adegan yang mampu membuat fans Super Seven patah hati di malam valentine. Siwon mencium kilat tangan Sooyoung yang sukses membuat rona merah di wajah Sooyoung, walau bukan bagian itu yang ia inginkan.

"Yyyeeee... hhuhuu..wit..wiiwww" sorak sorai para penonton mewarnai adegan itu.

Setelah acara selesai, Siwon, Sooyoung dan Hankyung sudah bersiap di parkiran untuk pulang.

"Siwon Kau pulang ke Dorm atau tidak?" tanya Hankyung.

"Hyung, Bisakah kau mengantarkan Sooyoung pulang?" pinta Siwon, membuat Hankyung dan Sooyoung menatapnya bingung.

"Oppa mau kemana?'' tanya Sooyoung.

''Ada hal yang harus diurus dan besok pagi kau aku jemput" balas Siwon.

"Tenang Saja akan kuantarkan Sooyoung pulang dengan selamat, tepat didepan rumahnya"

"Bagus kalo aku pergi dulu" pamit Siwon masuk kedalam mobilnya dan berlalu pergi.

"Dia mau pergi kemana ya?" gumam Sooyoung menyaksikan mobil Siwon yang sudah pergi jauh.

"Molla, Dia memang jarang tinggal di Dorm!baiklah,, kajja pulang.."

Akhirnya Sooyoung diantarkan Hankyung pulang ke'apartementnya.__

_**===== ''We Got Married=====**_

Sepanjang jalan Siwon nampak sibuk dengan ponsel mungil miliknya. Entah apa yang sedang Siwon hawatirkan, raut wajahnya terlihat hawatir. Beberapa kali Siwon menekan-nekan tombol di hpnya._"Aigo..dia pasti marah"_ gerutu Siwon yang semakin gelisah.

Setelah 30 menit, mobil Siwon terparkir di depan sebuah Appartement Mewah tetapi jauh dari keramaian. Dengan langkah yang terburu-buru, Siwon melangkahkan kakinya naik Lift ke lantai 6. Setelah pintu lift terbuka, kaki Siwon melangkah menuju kamar No.203. Sebelum membuka pintu tersebut, Siwon menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya memastikan keadaanya, Siwon mulai menekan beberapa tombol di samping kiri pintu pintu terbuka Siwon menelusuri appartemennya dengan langkah panjang dan terkesan terburu-buru.

"Baby~ Jagi-ah kau dimana.." panggil Siwon entah pada siapa

"Baby~" panggil Siwon lagi, tak ada seorang pun yang menyaut, appartement nampak menjambak rambutnya frustasi dan berjongkok.

"Pasti..dia sudah melihat kejadian tadi.." gumamnya.

Siwon sudah pasrah jika Babynya itu marah, ini memang salahnya yang sudah berani mencium tangan seorang Yeoja di Muka Umum dan mengingkari langkah yang malas, Siwon kembali menelusuri appartemennya, Ruang , kamar mandi tak luput di periksanya. Sampai sayap matanya menangkap sebuah ruangan bertuliskan _'Our BedRoom'_ dan tertempel juga foto dirinya bersama seorang _yeoja _ tatap tajam pintu tersebut sampai akhirnya kakinya melangkah menghampiri pintu tersebut, tangan kirinya meraih Knop Pintu, dihembuskannya lagi nafas yang dari tadi memburu. Lagi-lagi setelah merasa tenang Siwon membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Kaki Siwon mulai memasuki ruangan yang nampak hening.__

_**===== ''We Got Married=====**_

Matanya dengan aktif menelusuri setiap penjuru kamar sampai terhenti saat bola matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang dari tadi dicarinya. Sesosok yeoja manis tengah terlelap tidur diatas tempat tidur berbed cover berwarna putih. Yeoja itu nampak damai dalam dan nafas Siwon sudah stabil saat melihat orang yang dihawatirkannya tengah terlelap bagaikan kaki Siwon melangkah menghampiri _yeojanya_. Di tatapnya sosok yang di cintainya itu dengan tatapan hawatir, yah hawatir orang terkasihnya itu terluka.

Siwon mendudukan bokongnya di tepi tempat tidur, tepat di samping _yeojanya._tangan kirinya perlahan membelai lembut wajah cantik yang tengah terjaga dalam tidurnya. _"Mianhae.."_ucap Siwon lembut dan tulus. Akibat dari sentuhan di wajahnya, yeoja itu perlahan membuka matanya, kedua mata bonekanya melebar tak kala ia menatap sosok di hadapannya, dengan cepat yeoja itu menangkis tangan Siwon dari wajahnya dengan cukup kasar.

"Sedang apa Oppa disini.." bentaknya, tatapannya cukup tajam pada Siwon.

"Baby mian mengganggu tidurmu..Opp.." belum sempat Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya tangan Siwon di tarik oleh yeoja itu dengan cukup kasar.

"Sebaiknya Oppa KELUAR !" ucap yeoja itu yang semakin menguatkan tarikannya. Siwon akhirnya bangun dan menatap yeoja dengan perasaan yang sama seperti tadi, merasa bersalah.

"Baby~ah..kau melihatnya? sungguh, maafkan Oppa.." ucap Siwon, membuat yeoja itu melepaskan tarikannya.

"Aku bilang KELUAR !" bentaknya lagi, kali ini ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Siwon. Tangannya mendorong dada bidang Siwon agar keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Sungguh Baby~ itu semua hanya skenario..dan bukankah Oppa sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak menonton acara bodoh seperti itu.."

"Aku tidak peduli !yang jelas mulai malam ini Oppa tidur saja diluar..." tanpa menggubris omongan Siwon yeoja yang di panggil Baby itu mendorong tubuh Siwon sampai keluar kamar. Dorongan terakhirnya sukses membuat Siwon jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Kau ingin aku pergi?" tanya Siwon yang langsung berdiri kembali.

"Oppa aku lelah, sangat lelah !sampai kapan Oppa akan merahasiahkan semuanya?"

"Dengar.. Sekarang ini karier Oppa sebagai Boyband baru di mulai, apa jadinya jika publik tahu kenyataan jika oppa sudah memiliki kekasih dan.."

"Cukup !seharusnya aku tahu kalau Oppa memang lebih mementingkan karier di banding Aku. aku lelah selalu berdiri di belakang Oppa dan selalu menjadi Orang lain .. akk.."

'Sssstttt' kecupan di bibir yeoja itu mampu membuatnya diam, Siwon mendekap tubuh mungilnya kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Mianhae... Oppa sangat mencintaimu..oppa janji setelah tabungan Oppa karier Oppa sukses kita pergi.." ucap Siwon tulus. Namun Yeoja itu melepaskan dekapan Siwon dengan basahnya berusaha menatap tajam bukannya ketajaman yang terlihat, melainkan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Oppa hanya bisa berjanji?Tidak sadarkah selama ini Oppa sudah banyak menyakitiku?okke. Aku coba bertahan untuk berjauhan dari oppa. Berpura-pura tidak kenal Oppa, berusaha sabar melihat Oppa bermesraan dengan yeoja lain..tapi..."

'Sssttttt' telunjuk Siwon menutup bibir Yeoja itu yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya, meminta yeoja itu diam. Sungguh Siwon semakin merasa bersalah.

"Mianhae. Aku tahu terlalu banyak luka yang Oppa taburkan untukmu, tapi percayalah kita pasti bisa seperti pasangan lain. Oppa harap kau bisa bersabar sampai saatnya kau lupa memjadi penyanyi adalah cita-cita Oppa selama ini" ucap Siwon yang sukses membuat Yeoja itu menangis pilu, tubuhnya bergemuruh.

"Dengar aku akan bersabar dengan caraku sendiri." ucapnya yang langsung berlari menuju itu pasti menangis deras di kamarnya, tanpa mau Siwon hanya terkaku, mencoba mencerna kata-kata melangkah pelan menuju sofa dan mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa tersebut, Siwon memijat keningnya yang dirasa menegang.

_**===== ''We Got Married=====**_

Keesokan harinya di Dorm Super Seven

"ZhouRy Palli !ini sudah siang ! " teriak Yesung yang menaikan volume suaranya 10 oktaf dari ruang makan, yang entah di dengar ZhouRy atau tidak.

-Trenggg-Trenggg-

Piring dan sendok tengah beradu dengan sengit di meja makan, semua member Super Seven tengah menikmati sarapan paginya minus ZhouRy dan Siwon.

"Siwon kemana sih?bukannya sekarang kita di suruh ke kantor SM yah?" tanya Hankyung pada dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

"Entahlah mungkin Dia banyak urusan, atau tidur di rumah Sooyoung" celetuk Donghae

"YA, ikan mana mungkin begitu, itu kan hanya nikah bohongan, tidak mungkin Siwon berani seperti itu.." protes Hankyung.

"Tapi bisa jadi..aku pernah memergoki Siwon bermesraan di kamar" celetuk Eunhyuk.

"Jinjja?emang kau lihat sendiri Sooyoung masuk ke kamar Siwon?" tanya Donghae, penasaran.

"Ne.. aku lihat hyung bermesraan dengan Hp'nya. Hyung menciumi Hp'a dengan nafsu dan bergumam 'Baby~Baby~ oh Babyl'' ucap Hyuk memperagakan gaya Siwon.

*Pletekkk*

Jitakan berhasil mendarat di kepala yadong Eunhyuk.

"Appo... yak... berani sekali kau _Maknae_..." marah hyuk saat tahu orang yang menjitaknya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Henry.

"Hyung pabo~ mana ada orang yang bermesraan dengan Hp. Sungguh kau terlalu yadong.." ejek c maknae itu yang langsung mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Zhoumi yang datang bersamanya.

''Ada apa sih? kalian ribut-ribut.." tanya Zhoumi sambil menyantap sarapannya.

"Sudah jangan lkut-lkutan bergosip. Dosa tahu membicarakan orang lain, apa lagi hyung kita sendiri.." ucap Yesung bijak, yang sukses mengalahkan Aa Gym dalam berceramah. Hankyung hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah dongsaengnya, sementara Donghae cekikikan melihat Henry dan Hyuk seperti itu, dan naasnya Eunhyuk selalu kalah oleh Henry yang selalu sukses membullynya.

_**===== ''We Got Married=====**_

Sementara HyukRy masih berseteru. Yesung bangun dari duduknya dan pergi ke luar. Tanpa ada yang tahu, di luar yesung menelphon Siwon.

"Siwon kau dimana?" tanya yesung setelah panggilannya tersambung

"Yesung Hyung Aku sedang di jalan menuju rumah Sooyoung. Kau dan yang lainnya langsung Ke kantor saja.." titah Siwon. SM memang mengundang Sooyoung untuk kekantornya juga.

"Siwon, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Hyung pasti tahu semalam bukankah kau melihat tayangan di MBC?''

"Hufft.. itu pasti berat untukmu Siwon"

"Jangan hawatir, aku akan segera datang Hyung."

''Ne. Siwon"

Memang hanya Yesung seoranglah yang mengetahui jika Siwon sudah mempunyai pacar rahasia. Kekasih yang di pacari Siwon sebelum Siwon memulai debutnya dengan Super Seven yang sekarang masih seumur jagung. Namun sayang hanya keluarga Siwon dan Kyuhyun saja yang tahu dan juga Yesung.

Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun juga adalah seorang artis, tepatnya Dancer sekaligus model di China. Nama Chinanya Kui Xian, Siwon bertemu dengan gadis cantik itu saat melakukan pelatihan bahasa mandarin di Beiljing. Tentu Siwon tidak mungkin mempublikasikan pernikahannya, bisa-bisa kariernya yang baru ia rintis END sampai disini.

Tapi mengapa dia begitu nekat berpacaran di saat perusahaan menentang keras calon artisnya memiliki hubungan. Yesung? rupanya hanya dia yang mengetahui hubungan tersebut. Berhubung Yesung adalah sahabat yang berasal dari daerah yang sama dan Siwon tahu jelas sifat member lain, hanya Yesung yang bernilai plus+ dalam menyimpan rahasia.

Siwon POV

Yesung Hyung hanya kau orang yang aku percaya, aku berjanji suatu saat nanti aku akan memberitahu semuanya. Aku mengenalnya sudah cukup lama, aku harap dia bisa menyimpan rahasia. Dan sekarang untuk apa SM memintaku kekantor bersama Sooyoung? apa ada rencana yang sudah mereka siapkan untukku

_**==== ''We Got Married=====**_

Semua member Super Seven dan juga Sooyoung sudah sampai di Kamtor SMent. Mereka nampak bingung, mengapa SM mengumpulkan mereka seperti ini?

"Siwon ada apa sih? Kita kenapa di kumpulkan" tanya Hankyung.

"Molla~ Hyung kita tunggu saja, aku dengar SM punya rencana-rencana untuk kita.." jawab Siwon yang selalu setia di samping Sooyoung yang entah belakangan ini menjadi Manja padanya.

"Apa jangan-jangan SM mau memasukan Sooyoung menjadi anggota Super Junior.." celetuk Henry yang menatap intens Sooyoung, Sooyoung yang namanya merasa terpanggil lekas menatap Henry dengan ngeri.

''Jangan sembarangan ka. Mana mungkin seorang yeoja masuk dalam grup. Lagipula di sudah punya Grup sendiri," ucap Donghae memukul pelan lengan c maknae itu. Henry mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Zhoumi terkekeh melihat Henry.

Sementara Eunhyuk dari tadi menatap curiga Siwon yang merasa tidak tenang, memperhatikan tangan Siwon yang tidak mau diam memainkan Handphone nya.

"Siwon berhenti bermesraan dengan Hp'Mu. bukankah Babymu ada di sebelahmu.." ucap Eunhyuk yang sukses membuat Siwon teramat kaget dengan kata-kata 'Baby.

"Aaa.. hyuk, siapa yang bermesraan dengan hp, kau ini lucu.." elak Siwon sedikit kikuk, yang memang tidak sedang bermesraan dengan hp'a.

"Bukankah kau selalu melakukan itu setiap malam? berciuman dengan layar dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.." tambah Eunhyuk, Donghae menatapnya kesal.

"Yak! hyukjae, jadi setiap malam kau selalu menginip Siwon? " marah Donghae, Eunhyuk menatapnya, merasa bersalah.

''Bukan begitu Hae.. akk.."

*Pletakkk*

Lagi-lagi jitakan mampu mendarat dengan sukses di kepla Eunhyuk. siapa lagi kalau bukan Henry yang menjitaknya (lagi).

"Berhenti membicarakan Handphone Hyung~~~" teriak Henry. Semuanya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat HyukRy yang lagi-lagi berseteru masalah Hp.

Ditengah-tengah berdebatan tidak penting itu, salah satu Manager SM masuk.

"Berhentiiiii..." teriak menager yang sukses membuat ruangan itu hening, hanya suara jangkriklah yang terdengar.

"Kalian seperti anak-anak,, Yesung didik adik-adikmu ini dengan baik." marah Manager, Yesung yang kena batunya karena dia Leader. Yesung menatap mereka tajam. Yang lainnya pun menjadi korban perbuatan HyukRy.

"Mianhae Manager Hyung.. saya merasa menyesal" Yesung membungkukan badannya diikuti member yang lainnya.

"Sudahlah.. ada hal penting yang ingin aku beritahukan." ucap manager hyung, semuanya menatapnya dengan kebingungan.

"Memangnya ada apa manager Hyung.." tanya Siwo, Manager itu memposisikan dirinya duduk di depan semua member. di absennya semua member. setelah merasa semuanya hadir, berarti dia siap memberitahukan pengumuman.

"Kalian tahu mengapa aku mengundang kalian semua dan juga Sooyoung kemari?" tanya menager hyung yang pastinya menambah kebingungan semuanya, terlebih Siwon yang menghawatirkan sesuatu.

"Mana kami tahu.." yang lain kompak menggelengkan kepalanya, manager hyung tersenyum.

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu MBC meminta kami untuk menambah Pasangan WGM, dan mereka mau 1 diantara kalian yang akan menjadi pasangan WGM selanjutnya.." ucap Manager Hyung, sukses membuat semuanya terkejut. siapa diantara mereka yang akan terpilih? itulah yang ada dibenak mereka.

"Yang benar saja hyung.. bukankah kita harus fokus album ke-7?" ucap Yesung, yang tahu betul acara seperti ini dapat menyakiti orang lain dan dia tidak mau dongsaengnya merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya.

"Kau benar, tapi hal ini juga penting untuk Popularitas kalian. mau tidak mau diantara Yesung, Hankyung, Zhoumi, dan Henry yang akan menjadi pasangan selanjutnya" tambahnya yang kali ini membuat YeHanZhouRy kaget.

"Kenapa hanya mereka ber 4 hyung.." tanya Donghae.

"karena Siwon, Kau, Eunhyuk sudah mempunyai pasangan, mau tidak mau diantara k4-nya yang akan menjadi pasangan selanjutnya." ucap manager.

"Baiklah~ sebentar lagi yeoja yang akan berpasangan dengan kalian akan datang"

Semua member nampak berbisik-bisik, siapakan pasangan selanjutnya dan siapa yeoja itu? Semuanya nampak penasaran termasuk SooWon. Sooyoung rupanya nampak semakin lengket pada Siwon.

''Oppa sepertinya saingan baru kita akan datang.." ucapnya yang terus bermajaan pada Siwon, seakan ingin menyakinkan bahwa mereka _Mesra dan serasi._

10 menit kemudian, pintu kembali terbuka. kali ini masuklah seorang yeoja cantik dan juga sexy memasuki ruangan tersebut. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Objek yang bisa dibilang, WoW ! Hal yang aneh terjadi pada Siwon matanya langsung melebar tak kala melihat siapa yang masuk dalm ruangan tersebut. Tubuhnya terasa kaku.

Dia Yeoja cantik berkulit Putih mengkilat, bertubuh tinggi, berambut coklat kemerahan yang terurai, kaki jenjang, mata Onyx yang bening, hidung mancung, pipi sedikit Chubby yang di hiasi Blush On Pink, jangan lupa pakaiannya yang memperlihatkan lekuk indah tubuhnya, Sosok Yeoja yang Perfect.

"Annyeonghaseo. Mianhae terlambat.." ucap yeoja itu membungkukan badannya.

"Woow. Kalian sangat beruntung, dia sexy dan cantik.." ucap Eunhyuk yang sangat terpesona dengan ke'indahal makhluk Tuhan itu.

"Kau sudah datang, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu.." titah manager hyung

"Annyeonghaseo ~ jonenun _Cho KyuHyun _ Imnida. Bangapseumnida.." yeoja yang bernama Kyuhyun itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sangat sopan.

"Kyuhyun... Woww.." gumam yang lainnya minus Siwon yang menatap Yeoja itu penuh kekagetan dan ketidak percayaan. Yeoja itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah _'kekasihnya', _entah rencana apa yang sedang direncanakan Kyuhyun. Dia berani masuk kedalam dunia yang sama seperti Siwon. Apa ini maksud dari kata-kata _'bersabar dengan caraku sendiri'_, entahlah hanya dia yang tahu.

''Oppa dia sangat cantik, aku saja terpesona. bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sooyoung sedikit berbisik pada Siwon. Siwon masih fokus menatap _'Babynya' _. Sooyoung langsung mencium pipi Siwon kilas untuk menyadarkan Siwon, dan usahanya berhasil, Siwon sadar dan langsung memutar kepalanya tepat didepan wajah Sooyoung. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya, cemburu.

"Hyung~ apakah Nona ini seorang Artis? bukankah hanya artis yang boleh mengikuti acara ini" tanya Henry, yang tentu ingin ditanyakan yang lainnya juga, ini kali pertama mereka bertemu dengan yeoja itu.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus~ Kyuhyun ini adalah seorang 'Dancer' dan Model berbakat dari China. Apa kalian tidak tahu? walaupun dia bersetatus warga negara korea tapi jusru kariernya sukses di China." ucap manager, menambah rasa bingung semua member minus Siwon yang jelas tahu siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya, namun yang membuatnya bingung, mengapa Kyuhyun ingin menjadi Entertainer di Korea.

"Daebak ! jadi kau dancer berbakat, waahh seharusnya kita berpasangan, Ne.." ucap Eunhyuk antusias dan berlaga so Cool di depan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung~ apa kau mau di jitak lagi?" tawar Henry, Eunhyuk menatap kesal ci Maknae. yang lainnya tertawa termasuk Kyuhyun.

''Cukup Henry, jangan membuat masalah lagi, apa kalian siap mendengar siapa namja yang beruntung berpasangan dengannya" ucap Manager, semua member nampak Penasaran dan tidak sabar, tak terkecuali Siwon, justru dialah yang paling gelisah. Tidak bisa di pungkiri Yesung pun demikian. Dari tadi dia memandangi Siwon yang sangat gelisah.

"Baik kalian duduk dengan baik, kau Kyuhyun duduk di samping Zhoumi." titah manager, yang langsung dituruti Kyuhyun. Siwon menatap tajam dia sangat hawatir jika Kyuhyun di pasangkan dengan Zhoumi. Manager terlihat mengamati setiap member, sesekali menggelengkan dia sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu sepertinya.

Siwon berkeringat hebat, dadanya terasa sesak dan jantungnya teramat degdedag (?), sayap matanya tak lepas dari Kyuhyun. sementara Sooyoung dengan suka hati mengelap tiap cucuran keringat Siwon, Kyuhyun pasti geram saat ini.

"Zhoumi~" panggil manager itu, Siwon benar-benar di ambang kehancuran. Terlihat jelas Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun sangatlah serasi. Tubuh Kyuhyun yang tinggi dan Sexy sangat cocok di sandingkan dengan Zhoumi yang bertubuh tinggi dan Tampan.

"Ne hyung..'' sahut Zhoumi.

_"jangan Zhoumi.. jangan Zhoumi.. please God jangan biarkan Baby dengan Zhoumi" batin Siwon._

_''Oppa lihat saja aku juga bisa membuat Oppa cemburu, Zhoumi? aku yakin Oppa sangat cemburu jika aku bersamanya" batin Kyuhyun._

"Ah.. kau sangat cocok dengan Zhoumi, tapi.." *bugg* Siwon terduduk lemas saat ini.

"Tapi apa hyung?'' tanya Yesung

"Sekarang ini Zhoumi sedang sibuk syuting Drama di China, jadi mana mungkin dia harus pulang pergi korea-china" ucapnya. Kyuhyun nampak kecewa. Sementara HaeHyuk nampak tegang,ckck padahal mereka sudah jelas tidak akan terpilih.

Siwon sedikit bernafas lega, setidaknya Zhoumi sudah gugur. Tapi masih ada Yesung, Hankyung dan Henry. Ketiganya masih mengancam. Jika Kyuhyun bersama Yesung, Siwon tidak begitu hawatir. Yesung mana mungkin macam-macam, tapi bisa saja Yesung berubah, dia pria normal! mana mungkin tidak tertarik oleh pesona Kyuhyun. Ditambah Yesung cukup tampan dan bersuara indah. Tapi jika dengan Hankyung or Henry? Jika Hankyung? Dia pasti bisa jadi Partner menari yang sangat hebat bukan? Henry, dia pasti menjadi Partner yang asyik berbicara karena Henry berasal dari China.

"Maka dari itu, yang akan menjadi pasangan baru We Got Married bersama Cho Kyuhyun adalah...''

_**===== ''We Got Married=====**_

TBC.


End file.
